Tatoo
by Maie Pop's
Summary: Fred et Hermione jouaient. Mais le jeu a changé. C'est la guerre maintenant qui fixe les règles. Leurs destins sont scellés, et ils sont enfermés dans des rôles qu'ils doivent tenir, pour que la guerre prenne fin, et que le jeu, qui n'en est plus un, qui n'en a jamais été un, puisse reprendre.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione regardait l'horizon se profiler par delà la fenêtre de la cuisine des Weasley. Dans quelques jours, ils partiraient, tous les trois. Sans savoir s'ils reviendraient. Cette maison, les gens qui y vivaient, cette famille qui était devenue sienne, mais surtout l'impression rassurante que procure la protection des lieux de son enfance allaient lui manquer. Elle soupira longuement, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher, mais ne manqua pas de remarquer le soupir lâché en vue de cet effet. Elle se retourna, les yeux agrandis de surprise quand elle vit Fred, torse nu, debout devant elle. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Lui, soit debout si tard dans la nuit.

Ses yeux étaient rétrécis par la colère. L'avait-elle réveillé ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois depuis le début de l'été, bien que les autres fois aient été bien plus agréables… Fred et elle avaient commencé un jeu dangereux depuis le début de l'été, dangereux parce que son cœur ne semblait pas y avoir résisté. Lui aussi elle devrait le quitter, et c'était peut être le plus douloureux. Cependant, bien qu'elle aurait voulu glisser dans ses bras pour retrouver l'impression dans laquelle elle se lovait avant son interruption, elle courba les épaules devant le courroux évident de son partenaire de jeux.

"- Tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

- Que…

- J'ai entendu Harry le dire à Ginny…

- Je ne comptais pas te le dire. Cette décision n'a pas été des plus évidentes à prendre, ajouta-t-elle devant le beau cramoisi que prenait le visage du jeune homme. Nous ne voulions pas d'adieux déchirants, surtout que je ne pense pas que Molly nous aurait laissé partir.

- Elle n'est pas la seule à ne pas vouloir vous voir parcourir la terre entière dans le froid, la peur et la faim, avec des mangemorts à vos trousses dont le but premier est de vous faire la peau. On se demande vraiment où on a été pêché l'idée que ça pourrait s'avérer dangereux."

Hermione lança un sort d'insonorisation autour d'eux. Fred n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'intention de baisser de ton.

"- Je ferais attention à eux. Tu sais que je suis prudente.

- Et qui fera attention à toi ?

- Ils donneraient leur vie pour moi, tu le sais très bien. Tout comme je donnerais la mienne pour eux.

- Super. Voilà qui est rassurant. Et moi dans l'histoire ?

- Tu te trouveras une autre partenaire de jeux pour les mois à venir."

Si elle avait eu peur avant, elle aurait fui à toutes jambes devant le regard du jeune homme. De toute évidence, sa dernière réplique lui avait donné des envies de meurtre.

"- Je…"

Et voilà qu'il avait du mal à parler. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, et passa ses mains autour de sa nuque, pour finalement lâcher un petit soupir. Il sembla se résigner, et ce qu'il était sur le point de dire resta en suspend, entre eux, comme une réalité presque tangible.

"- J'imagine qu'il ne sert à rien que je te demande de rester, ou que je t'y oblige d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- L'attention est touchante, mais non, ça ne sert à rien. Jamais je ne les laisserais partir sans moi. Ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste."

Sa dernière phrase sembla toucher le jeune homme qui baissa la tête, peiné. Elle voulut se rattraper, lui dire que le quitter lui coutait plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

"- Si je me bats, c'est pour vous aussi Fred, je ne veux pas vous perdre."

Un long silence s'en suivit. Sa remarque lui avait fait plaisir. Elle ne se battait pas pour lui, mais elle se battait en partie pour lui. C'était déjà ça.

Il aurait tout donné pour partir à sa place. Pour l'enfermer dans une jolie petite bibliothèque le temps qu'il arrange les choses. Mais il ne les arrangerait pas. A quoi servirait la protéger d'une guerre si sans elle on devait la perdre ?

"- Fais attention à toi, je t'en prie."

Il avait murmuré ses paroles dans un souffle. A peine audibles, et pourtant il était sur qu'elle l'avait entendu.

Alors elle comprit, peut être le jeu avait-il changé pour lui aussi.

"- Ce n'est pas un jeu. Et ce qu'il y a entre nous, qu'importe ce que c'est, est ce que je vais avoir le plus de mal à quitter, surtout sans savoir si ce sera encore possible quand je reviendrais. Si je reviens."

Il ne bougeait plus, peut être avait elle été trop loin dans ses révélations, peut être n'en était-il pas encore là, et il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui répondre, à l'aube de son départ. Aussi amorça-t-elle le mouvement de partir. Elle se retourna et allait avancer quand une main la retint et la fit se retourner. Elle eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir Fred que les lèvres du jeune homme vinrent se fracasser contre les siennes, dans un baiser qu'elle n'avait jamais connu aussi fiévreux. Alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, et ses jambes autour de son bassin, il murmura entre ses lèvres « reviens moi.. ».


	2. Chapter 2

Le chapiteau blanc étincelait dans cette chaude journée d'été. Des invités s'émanait un brouhaha confus. Il la chercha du regard, mais ne la vit pas. Elle ne faisait pourtant pas partie des demoiselles d'honneur, et si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait ratait le spectacle. Il grimaça à Georges, qui lui souriait de façon un peu trop appuyée, signe qu'il avait remarqué son manège. George était le seul à connaitre leur secret, il ne pouvait de toute évidence rien cacher à son jumeau. George laissa alors échapper un « oh ! » surpris, et Fred se tourna pour voir ce qui pouvait avoir détourné son attention. Elle s'avançait, pressée, vers les chaises qu'ils occupaient. Elle portait une robe verte à bustier, simple, élégante. Ses cheveux étaient finement attachés dans un chignon négligé, duquel quelques mèches bouclées s'échappaient. Elles portaient les petites boucles d'oreille qu'il adorait. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil, lui montrant par la même occasion, qu'elle les portait intentionnellement. Ou peut être tout simplement pour lui signifier qu'il ferait bien de se reprendre avant que les soupçons de George ne se répandent parmi les autres invités. Il se rendit compte alors que sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, et que ses yeux s'étaient arrondis sous la surprise. Elle vint s'installer entre Harry et lui, et il lui glissa à l'oreille que ce n'était pas très discret.

"- J'aime vivre dangereusement.

- Je sais."

Il avait dit ses mots un peu trop sèchement, mais même si cette journée s'annonçait magnifique, elle avait une toute autre signification, bien plus sombre, pour lui. Ils partiraient ce soir. Elle partirait.

Il était négligemment appuyé contre l'une des poutres du chapiteau, sa main droite tenant une coupe de champagne, et l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon de costume. Il avait revêtu une tenue de mariage typiquement moldue, remportant un sourire touché de la part d'Hermione. Ce genre d'attention signifiait beaucoup pour eux, peu enclins aux effusions d'affection et aux déclarations enflammées. Ils ne s'étaient même jamais dit je t'aime. Leurs actes, leurs silences parlaient pour eux. Ils cachaient leur relation à tout le monde, par soucis de sécurité, alors leurs attentions se devaient d'être discrètes. Mais il ne pensait plus à cela maintenant. Il avait vu cet idiot de Krum danser avec Hermione, et la faire rire aux éclats. Il s'était senti bouillir de l'intérieur, et avait immédiatement trouvé stupide de s'être cachés si longtemps. Il se trouvait lui-même stupide de réfléchir de cette façon à la veille de la guerre, et de gâcher de si précieux moments à bouder ainsi. Il ne pouvait pour autant pas s'en empêcher.

"- Tu m'invites à danser."

Il eut l'impression de respirer de nouveau pleinement. Pour autant, il ne se retourna pas, et prit son temps avant de répondre.

"- C'est ton départ prochain qui te rend si imprudente ?"

Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé. Mais elle l'avait si bien ignoré, au profit d'autres imbéciles jusqu'à maintenant, qu'il n'avait pas pu arrêter les mots avant qu'ils ne franchissent ses lèvres.

"- Ce serait de ne pas danser avec toi, qui semblerait bizarre. J'ai dansé avec tous tes frères.

- Avec tous les mecs de ce fichu mariage tu veux dire.

- Fred weasley, tu es jaloux.

- Peut être bien. Je t'ai toi-même vu oser un regard en coin dans ma direction, le seul depuis la cérémonie par ailleurs, lorsque je discutais avec la cousine de Fleur tout à l'heure.

- Elle est bête comme ses pieds. Et si elle n'était pas vélane, elle serait également moche comme un pou."

Il eut un sourire en coin.

"- Tu sais que je ne connais pas une seule de tes expressions. Mais je crois avoir compris l'ensemble de tes propos."

Il se retourna et lui tendit la main.

"- Allez viens."

Ils s'approchèrent de la piste de danse, main dans la main. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui, et mit une main sur son épaule. Il prit l'autre dans sa main droite tandis que la gauche se posait délicatement dans le creux de son dos. Sa bouche effleurait son front, et ils se mirent à valser doucement, ignorants de ce qui les entourait.

"- Ce Krum, c'est bien celui qui t'a emmené au bal en quatrième année, si je me souviens bien. Ron l'a toujours soupçonné de t'avoir embrassé.

- Ron a raison."

Elle le senti se tendre.

"- C'était il y a plus de deux ans. Tu ne vas pas me faire une scène pour un baiser, alors que j'ai parfaitement conscience d'être loin d'être la première. Et je ne parle pas seulement d'innocents baisers.

- Ce ne serait pas fairplay, en effet. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Et moi, je n'ai pas dansé avec l'une d'entre elles. Ni ris aux éclats à l'une de leurs blagues douteuses.

- Nous sommes restés très bons amis. Et pour ta gouverne, ce qui m'a fait rire, c'est le récit hilarant de sa demande en mariage. A une autre. Rassuré ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu pars loin de moi. Des Krum, il y en a partout.

- Pas là où je vais.

- Où tu vas ?

- Fred…"

Il soupira bruyamment. Il avait pensé à lui faire avaler du veritaserum, à prendre sa main juste avant qu'elle ne transplane, à lui mettre une puce je-ne-sais-quoi moldue pour la suivre à la trace, et à tout ce qui aurait pu le rassurer quand au sort de la jeune griffondor qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il avait également imaginé tous les cas de figures, tous les risques qu'elle prenait, toutes les situations périlleuses dans lesquelles elle pouvait se mettre, sans compter toutes celles dans lesquelles les deux têtes brulées qu'étaient ses meilleurs amis pouvaient l'entrainer. Il avait envisagé des solutions sorcières, et moldues. Résultat : rien. Il sorti alors un écrin de sa poche.

"- Tiens.

- Fred, mais tu es malade. Tu sais ce que c'est, au moins ? Fais moi disparaitre ça immédiatement.

- Il parait que c'est très efficace. C'est une arme moldue. Un pirolet je crois. Les mangemors ne s'y attendront pas, et ne saurons pas comment faire face à cela.

- D'abord, c'est un pistolet. Ensuite, il n'existe rien de plus dangereux dans le monde moldu, et quoique tu en penses, j'espère ne pas avoir à tuer en faisant ce qu'on a à faire. Enfin, je suis une sorcière, et c'est ainsi que je compte me défendre. Elle n'est pas chargée au moins ?

- Chargée ?

- Sans balle, elle ne sert à rien. Fais la disparaitre de ma vue, s'il te plait."

Il fit ce qu'elle demandait.

"- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir Hermione, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne te laisse pas le choix."

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, qu'une grande agitation se mit à régner autour d'eux. Sans se lâcher, leurs têtes se tournèrent vers le centre de la piste de danse, où quelque chose, semblait-il venait d'apparaître.

"- File.

- Mais…

- Filez tous les trois. Vite."

Et déjà, la baguette sortie, il s'était précipité vers la sortie du chapiteau.

Un instant trop engourdie par la surprise, Hermione vit dans une sorte de rêve le patronus de Kingsley s'évaporer progressivement, et la détermination remplacer la surprise dans les visages autour d'elle. Elle sortie de son engourdissement et tenta immédiatement de repérer Harry et Ron. Tels qu'elle les connaissait, ils devaient vouloir se battre pour protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient, sans comprendre qu'en restant ils les mettaient plus en danger qu'autre chose. Elle les trouva, courut vers eux et leur prit le bras. Elle se retourna quelques instants, pour s'imprégner une dernière fois des traits de Fred, qui la regarda intensément également. Elle eut tout juste le temps de lire un « je t'aime » sur ses lèvres avant de transplaner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : le 12 square Grimmault.

Quelques heures seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis leur transplanage au 12 square Grimmault, et il étaient depuis tous trois murés dans un silence inquiet. Ils sursautèrent donc tous les trois dans un beau mouvement à l'unisson lorsque le patronus de Mr Weasley apparut devant leurs yeux.

- Famille saine et sauve. Ne tentez pas de nous contacter, nous sommes tous surveillés.

Ron et Harry se laissèrent tombés sur le sofa, et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Hermione, elle, se tortillait les doigts.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète, Mione ?

- Ta famille sait où nous nous cachons. J'ai peur que l'un de tes frères ne veuille nous rendre une petite visite. Histoire de vérifier que nous allons bien.

- Pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait-il ici ? s'exclama Harry. Ils savent que c'est dangereux, autant pour nous que pour eux.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison…

Fred se glissa dans la cuisine, et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de l'endroit exact où ils s'étaient tenus quelques jours plus tôt, Hermione et lui. Il se laissa envahir par les souvenirs, suffisamment longtemps pour se faire surprendre par son jumeau, qui, décidément, ne le connaissait que trop bien.

- N'y vas pas. Tu la mettrais en danger et tu le sais.

- Ne pas savoir qu'ils vont bien… Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- S'ils avaient été attrapés, nous l'aurions tout de suite su. Ils en auraient fait grand cas et tu le sais.

- Il existe d'autres dangers. Renversée par une voiture, agressée par un voyou, tombée dans les escaliers, tombée malade d'une de ces maladies moldues, …

- Arrête ta parano. Et puis le ministère le saurait, et le rendrait immédiatement public, je te le répète. L'expression moldue « pas de nouvelle, bonnes nouvelles » n'a jamais été plus vraie. Hermione te l'a expliqué cent fois.

- George, je…

Mais il ne put continuer, la voix cassée. Son frère jumeau s'avança alors vers lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

- Je sais. Allez, remonte avec moi et viens te coucher.

Remus venait de partir à grandes enjambées vers la porte. Hermione ne réfléchit pas et se lança à sa poursuite. Elle le rattrapa à la porte d'entée. Il tenait la poignée et semblait hésitant.

- Rémus, ne l'écoutez pas, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit, je crois qu'il a juste voulu…

- Me remuer. Me faire réfléchir. Je sais. Dis lui que je ne lui en veux pas, Hermione.

- Je le lui dirais. Et vous, pourriez-vous dire… à Fred… de ne pas s'inquiéter. Et surtout de ne pas tenter de venir nous retrouver.

S'il sembla surpris un instant, son visage changea et ses traits se teintèrent de compréhension.

- Je le lui dirais. Et je n'en parlerais à personne d'autre. Sois tranquille Hermione.

- Merci.

Un silence s'en suivit. Remus s'apprêtait à repartir quand Hermione le rompit.

- J'ai étudié la lycanthropie quand j'ai compris pour vous en troisième année. Les chances pour que votre enfant en hérite sont minces, vraiment. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, je voulais juste que vous le sachiez. Je veux aussi vous dire que j'ai été moi aussi persécutée, je me suis sentie plus d'une fois comme une paria dans ma propre école. Je suis une Sang-de-bourbe. Je n'en ai plus honte. J'ai depuis longtemps compris que ce que pensent les autres ne compte pas. Seuls ceux qui nous connaissent, ceux qui remplissent notre vie comptent. Et nous ne vous avons jamais jugé. Nous vous aimons tous et vous avons toujours respecté. Voilà.

Un autre silence s'installa.

- Merci Hermione. Vraiment. Dis à Harry que je ne lui en veux pas. En fait, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir James juste devant moi ce soir. Il n'a jamais prit de gants avec moi, et j'appréciais cela plus que tout. Il était toujours brusque, mais honnête. Je le retrouve dans Harry.

- Je le lui dirais.

- Et je parlerais à Fred.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Hermione le vit s'engouffrer dans la nuit, sans savoir si elle le reverrait, ne pouvant qu'espérer que leurs efforts combinés, à Harry et elle, ramèneraient Remus auprès de Tonks et de leur enfant.

Fred contemplait le feu dans la cheminée du terrier, espérant sans trop se l'avouer que les flammes se teinteraient bientôt de vert, et qu'Hermione en sortirait, comme quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle, de son frère et de Harry depuis que Remus était venu en apporter. Il se souvenait du regard insistant que celui-ci portait sur lui quand il avait dit qu'ils allaient bien et leur faisait dire de ne surtout pas tenter de venir ou de les contacter, de quelque manière que ce soit. Il avait bien comprit qu'Hermione lui avait fait passer le message, expressément pour lui. Il fut interrompu par sa mère qui les priait tous de se joindre à table.

George et lui se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Molly venait de regarder l'heure pour la quatrième fois, et toujours aucune trace de leur père. Ils arrivaient bientôt au dessert, et ce retard inhabituel rendait l'ambiance tendue. Soudain, les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes, et Arthur apparut devant eux. A l'air qu'il affichait sur son visage, ils surent instantanément que quelque chose clochait. En quelques enjambés, il les rejoignit.

- Trois individus se sont introduits au ministère. Ils ont libéré une dizaine de né-moldus. Ils ont également prit l'œil de Maugrès qui était accroché sur la porte d'Ombrage. C'était eux, Molly. Ils ont réussit à s'échapper.

Les trois personnes à qui il s'adressait respirèrent de nouveau. Cependant, quelque chose préoccupait Fred, sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre la main dessus. Son père le devança. Au courant depuis plus longtemps, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à la question.

- Ils savent que c'était eux. J'ai entendu un mangemort en parler plus tard dans la soirée. L'un d'eux a réussit à attraper Hermione pendant qu'ils transplanaient. Ils ont, semble-t-il, réussit à s'en débarrasser, mais il a eut le temps de voir le 12 square Grimmault. Le secret a été révélé. Ce n'est plus un endroit sur, ni pour eux, ni pour aucun d'entre nous.

- Mais, paniqua Molly, ils n'ont nulle part où aller. Comment vont-ils réussir à se débrouiller, tous seuls, dans la nature.

Fred sembla se réveiller d'un long engourdissement. Il n'avait que peu de certitudes, mais sur ce point, il pouvait rassurer sa mère.

- Hermione s'est préparée pendant des jours, des mois même. Elle avait un petit sac sur elle le jour du mariage, auquel elle avait jeté un sort. Ils vont peut-être avoir faim, mais je suis sur que la tente qui devrait se trouver dans le garage est dans ce sac, ainsi que tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin.

Arthur eut une mine ennuyée, et il sut qu'il avait raison.

- Je te parie même qu'elle a emporté toute sa bibliothèque. Sans elle, ils n'auraient pas fait 10 mètres. Mais avec elle, ils vont s'en sortir.

Il ne savait pas qui il essayait de rassurer, ses parents, ou lui-même. Comme toujours, George sembla lire dans ses pensées, et ajouta :

- Et avec Ron avec eux, je vous parie qu'ils ne vont pas être privés de nourriture bien longtemps.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et chacun fit semblant d'être rassuré sur le sort des trois jeunes gens. Pour autant, ils ne s'éternisèrent pas dans la cuisine, et montèrent rapidement se coucher.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle était partie, Fred ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit, et ses rêves furent teintés de noirceur, représentant Hermione en danger, dans des situations toujours plus diverses les une que les autres, l'emmenant loin de lui tandis qu'il tentait de la rejoindre, impuissant et incapable de l'aider.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : L'errance

Hermione s'avança vers Ron, s'assit dernière lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il posa à son tour sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit. Son idée avait marché, elle lui avait pardonné son départ, et finalement accepté son retour. Il tourna le bouton et ils commencèrent à écouter la radio, redoutant, tout comme Harry, qu'un Weasley ne soit prononcé…

Des mois s'étaient écoulés sans qu'elle ne voie Fred, sans qu'elle ne l'entende, sans qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Alors quand sa voix se fit entendre, elle dut se raccrocher au dossier de la chaise de Ron, bien trop occupé à se chamailler avec Harry pour le remarquer.

- C'est…

- Oui, on sait, c'est Fred. On n'est pas sourds.

Leur dispute lui semblait bien lointaine, alors qu'elle savourait le son de la voix de Fred, qu'elle n'entendait plus que dans ses rêves. Malgré le grésillement de la radio, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer chaque trait que prenait son visage en prononçant ces mots. La petite grimace lorsqu'il parlait de choses désagréables, son froncement de sourcils quand ses compagnons n'utilisaient pas le nom de code qu'il avait choisi. Elle ne put que fermer les yeux d'aise et imaginer le petit sourire en coin qu'il avait du arborer quand il prononçât le prochain mot de passe, « tatoo », un clin d'œil pour leur histoire.

- Ils utilisent toujours des mots en lien avec l'ordre, je ne vois pas ce que tatoo peut avoir à faire là dedans, intervint Ron, perplexe.

- Peut être cela a-t-il un lien que tu ne connais pas, Ron, lui répondit Hermione, énigmatique, alors qu'elle s'éloignait, laissant ses deux amis interrogatifs.

Kingsley sortit précipitamment de la salle, rapidement suivi de Lee, qui était tout excité à l'idée de partir pour sa première mission pour l'ordre. Ne restaient dans la pièce que Remus, Georges et Fred, ruminant ses pensées, comme à son habitude.

- Tatoo, hein ?

- Un clin d'œil pour Hermione, si jamais elle nous écoute.

- Elle écoute.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent dans un beau mouvement uni vers le lycanthrope, le regard clairement demandeur.

- Je ne peux pas vous dire comment je le sais, mais disons qu'il est certain qu'ils sont au courant pour notre petite activité, et son fonctionnement.

- Tu l'as vue.

- Non. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus Fred, je suis sincèrement désolé.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de protester, il disparut par la petite porte d'entrée.

- Quel mystère ! Tu crois que c'est une caractéristique propre aux loup-garous ? interrogea Georges, dans une tentative clairement désespérée de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tentative vaine, mon cher Georgie, mais merci d'essayer. Si seulement elle montrait des signes de vie, elle aussi.

- Elle est en vie, Freddie, il va falloir t'en contenter, et te concentrer dessus, parce que tu vas devenir complètement fou.

- J'en crève. D'attendre, de ne pas savoir, d'imaginer surtout. J'en crève.

- Je sais.

Ron lança un regard inquiet à Hermione, elle lui fit comprendre par un haussement d'épaule et des sourcils froncés qu'elle se faisait autant de soucis pour Harry, et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment lui rendre la raison. Son obsession pour les reliques devenait maladive, et ils craignaient tous deux pour la survie de leur mission. Une dispute de plus éclata, et Harry laissa échapper par mégarde le tabou. Aussitôt le plop caractéristique du transplanage se fit entendre, et ils se figèrent tous trois. Une baguette pointa le bout de son nez dans la tente, bientôt suivie d'une silhouette, aussitôt rejointe par d'autres. Hermione eut juste le temps de lancer un sort à Harry, mais il était trop tard pour Ron et elle. Les choses allèrent trop vite, elle était fatiguée, et Harry l'avait rendue à bout de nerfs suite aux disputes successives et nombreuses qui avaient éclatées ces derniers jours. Elle reçut un sort, et sombra.

Quand elle se réveilla, ils étaient tous trois attachés, avec Dean et un gobelin, au manoir Malfoy. Dean ? Elle se poserait des questions plus tard. Elle remua légèrement pour faire comprendre à ses compagnons qu'elle était réveillée, sans attirer l'attention de leurs geôliers. Aussitôt, elle sentit le souffle de Harry dans son oreille, et Ron lui attrapa la main et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put.

- Comment tu te sens Mione ? Chuchota Harry, qui était le seul à pouvoir lui parler sans se faire entendre.

- Ca va, j'ai du recevoir un sort de paralysie temporaire. J'ai mal à la tête, mais j'ai vu pire. Vous avez pu garder une baguette ?

- Malheureusement non.

- Il se passe quoi là ?

- Bellatrix s'est figée dès qu'elle a aperçut l'épée de Griffondor. Depuis, elle panique et élimine les témoins. Tu n'as pas été inconsciente très longtemps, mais tu nous as fait une peur bleue. Bravo pour le sort, ça nous a donné du temps.

- Merci. Bon ok, cette fois, on peut dire que la situation est critique, mais on a vu pire et…

Ils furent alors interrompus par la voix criarde de la folie personnifiée.

- On dirait que la vermine est réveillée. Drago, enferme les autres dans les cachots. Je m'occupe de la dératisation…

- Non !

- Hermione !

Harry et Ron se mirent à se débattre et hurler, mais cela ne servit à rien, et Drago les fit léviter. Les hurlements se firent de plus en plus lointains et Bellatrix empoigna Hermione par le bras et la poussa sur le sol au milieu de la pièce.

- Alors, sang-de-bourbe, à nous deux.

- Une née-moldue et une tarée dégénérée, c'est une réunion des rebus de la société Bella ?

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Oh, j'ai été trop familière, vous préférez Mme Lestrange ? Etrange comme ce nom vous va bien non ?

- Endoloris !

Hermione plia sous le coup de la douleur, mais ne daigna répondre correctement à aucune de ses questions. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner, et se dit qu'à ce rythme elle ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de devenir folle. Elle pensa aux parents de Neville, mais les chassa vite de ses pensées, de peur de rendre le travail de sa geôlière plus facile. Elle se força à penser à Fred, en espérant que cela agisse comme pour les patronus. Elle revit tous leurs moments heureux, pas si nombreux que cela finalement. Puis elle répertoria toutes ses expressions, tous les sourires différents auxquels elle avait eut la chance d'assister. Elle se surprit même à sourire en pensant à la façon dont il réagirait quand Harry et Ron lui relateraient ses dernières paroles. Elles avaient été dites pour lui, en pensant à lui. Comme un hommage assez bizarre. Elle sentit alors que la douleur s'était focalisée sur son avant-bras et, dans un dernier effort, tourna la tête pour s'en assurer. Les mots Sang-de-bourbe étaient à jamais gravés sur sa peau désormais, et le sang coulait sous chaque lettre. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue tout de suite que les doloris avaient cessé, penser à Fred agissait effectivement comme un protego sur sa douleur. Elle allait recommencer la litanie de ses gestes, de leurs moments, quand du bruit se fit entendre. Elle était désormais incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, elle ne pouvait dorénavant se fier qu'à son ouïe. Elle distingua les voix de Ron et d'Harry, et senti deux bras la soulever, et son nom crié de nombreuses fois. Elle aurait voulu leur répondre, mais n'en avait pas la force.

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle soit en état de transplaner Harry.

- On n'a pas d'autre choix Ron. Ce serait trop dangereux autrement. Dobby, maintenant !

- Dobby, va chercher Bill et Fleur !

Hermione senti un vent frais lui fouetter le visage. L'air marin, caractéristiquement salé, emplit ses narines. Des bras la soutenaient et d'autres tenaient ses mains. Des voix de plus en plus proches lui parvinrent.

- Hermione ! Hermione je t'en supplie réponds nous !

Ron. Sa voix lui était parvenue en premier parce que sa bouche se tenait près de son oreille, elle pouvait sentir son souffle haletant. Harry lui tenait les mains, et des gouttes tombaient sur les siennes. Il pleurait, le front appuyé contre ses mains, qu'il tenait. Elle se concentra pour bouger ses doigts, de façon à leur montrer qu'elle était vivante, et aussi consciente qu'elle le pouvait.

- Elle a bougé ! Ron, elle a bougé !

Bill et Fleur les avaient rejoints.

- Oh non ! Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Bellatrix, elle l'a torturé. Bill je…

Harry ne put continuer, sa voix se brisa. Fleur prit les choses en mains.

- Bill, porte la dans la chambre. Ron, cours dans la salle de bain. Prends tout ce que tu peux trouver dans la pharmacie. Luna, une bassine d'eau chaude. Harry, il faut que tu la lâches.

Bill retira les mains de Harry qui se cramponnait à celles d'Hermione et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Mais des gouttes de sang tombèrent de son bras, et il remonta la manche d'Hermione.

- Bill, son bras…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La chaumière aux coquillages, Partie 1.

Bill descendit les marches de l'escalier de la Chaumière aux coquillages. Avant de rentrer dans le salon, il prit soin de prendre un moment pour reprendre contenance et modifier les traits de son visage. Il était inquiet pour Hermione, mais ne voulait pas que ça se lise sur lui, les garçons étaient assez terrorisés comme ça. Et puis, il avait confiance en sa femme, elle avait prit des cours de médicomagie, et si elle disait pouvoir gérer ça, c'est qu'elle le pouvait effectivement. Il prit une grande inspiration et passa la porte. Comme il s'y était attendu, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Fleur s'en occupe, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus pour le moment. Elle est très faible, et amochée.

Harry se prit la tête entre se mains.

- Tout est de ma faute.

- Non Harry, tout est de la faute de Bellatrix. Et tous autant que nous sommes, nous lui règlerons son compte une fois le moment venu, je t'en fais la promesse. Bon, j'ai autre chose à vous dire. Harry, Ron, vous restez ici. Gripsec et Ollivander également, ils vont bien mais sont trop faibles pour faire le voyage. Par contre, j'emmène Dean et Luna chez Muriel, il n'y a pas assez de place ici.

Dean prit alors la parole, d'une voix tremblante mais déterminée.

- Non. Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas eu de nouvelles d'Hermione. De bonnes nouvelles.

- Je vous tiendrais au courant, c'est promis. Mais plus vite je vous y emmènerais, moins ce sera dangereux pour nous, vous comprenez ? Faire le voyage seul n'attire que peu d'attention, mais à trois…

- Bien. Harry, prends ça. C'est l'un des gallions que… qu'Hermione nous faisait utiliser pour l'armée de Dumbledore. Si jamais, pour une raison ou pour une autre, vous ne pouvez venir, utilise ça pour nous donner de ses nouvelles. Préviens-nous du moindre changement.

- C'est promis. Allez y. Je serais plus tranquille de vous savoir à l'abri.

Dean prit alors Harry dans ses bras, puis Ron. Et Luna en fit de même.

- Bien. Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner. Nous allons devoir nous y rendre à pieds. Ce n'est pas très loin, ne parlez pas pendant le voyage, et surtout, ne vous appelez pas par vos vrais noms.

Bill inspira profondément, et toqua à la porte. C'est Muriel qui lui ouvrit, comme il s'y était attendu, ce qui n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

- Quoi encore ?

- Deux nouveaux colocataires.

- C'est pas un hôtel ici, mon garçon.

- Non, mais c'est la guerre.

Devant son hésitation, Bill prit les devants. Les temps étaient durs, et surtout risqués. Suivi de Dean et de Luna, il entreprit directement de se rendre au salon. Ses parents et Ginny s'y trouvaient.

- Bill, mais que…

- J'ai à vous parler. Les jumeaux ne sont pas là ?

- Ils sont partis faire les courses.

- Bien, je n'ai pas le temps de les attendre. Vous leur raconterez. Vous feriez mieux de vous assoir. Ce matin, des rafleurs ont trouvé Harry, Ron et Hermione, et les ont amenés au manoir Malfoy, avec d'autres prises. Ils ont réussi à s'échapper et sont depuis à la chaumière. Dean et Luna vont désormais vivre avec vous.

- Comment vont-ils ?

Bill regarda sa mère, et inspira profondément. Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer ça ?

- Harry et Ron vont bien.

- Et Hermione ?

- Elle… a été torturée. Par Bellatrix. Fleur s'occupe d'elle, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Elle a perdu connaissance quand on l'a amenée dans la maison.

- Oh non.

Ginny avait plaqué sa main devant sa bouche, les larmes menaçant de couler. Sa mère était retombée sur le fauteuil qu'elle occupait, et sanglotait, tandis qu'Arthur avait mis une main sur son épaule.

- Je dois y retourner tout de suite. Je vous les laisse, et je vous tiendrais informés dès qu'il y aura du nouveau.

- Je viens avec vous. Pas la peine de protester Bill, Hermione est comme ma fille et j'ai élevé sept enfants, je serais plus utile à son chevet. Ginny, je suis désolée mon ange, ça fait déjà trop de monde à la chaumière.

Bill ne protesta pas plus, sachant qu'il serait inutile de raisonner sa mère. De plus, ses connaissances seraient utiles à Hermione. Elle ne perdit pas plus de temps, attrapa une cape et le suivit dans le froid hivernal de l'Angleterre.

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se rapprochaient de la demeure de la tante Muriel.

- Freddie, ralentis, tu veux.

- Je n'aime pas les laisser seuls.

- C'est toi qui va te retrouver seul, si tu ne ralentis pas la cadence. La maison a l'air calme. Rien n'est arrivé pendant notre absence. Eh, Zorro, tu m'entends ? Je te rappelle que nos parents sont des sorciers aguerris, et bien plus capables que toi ou moi.

- Rappelle moi de demander à Hermione de ne plus rien te raconter des super héros moldus. La semaine dernière c'était superman. Ras le bol des surnoms ridicules.

- Ah oui, c'est vraiment mon préféré celui-là. Je t'imagine tellement bien en collants bleus et slip rouge.

Ceci dit, ils étaient rentrés dans la maison, avaient posés les courses sur la table de la cuisine et pénétraient dans le salon. Fred allait répliquer, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge devant les mines inquiètes de Ginny et Arthur. Georges s'était lui aussi figé derrière lui.

- Qui ?

- Hermione.

Le souffle lui manqua alors. Ce qu'il avait craint tous ces mois arrivait finalement. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol sans qu'il ne remarque qu'il était tombé. Le regard fixe, il attendait la suite.

- Fred, que… ?

Mais son père rencontra le regard de Georges, et comprit instantanément. Il avait bien crut remarquer quelque chose quand il dansait avec Hermione au mariage.

- Plus…

Il n'avait pas pu articuler autre chose.

- Bill sort d'ici. Ils sont à la chaumière. Hermione est au plus mal.

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps, et sortit en trombe, son jumeau sur les talons.

Fred rentra en trombe dans la chaumière de son frère, et s'arrêta net. Elle manquait à l'appel.

- Où est-elle ? Où est Hermione ?

- Là-haut, Fleur s'occupe d'elle, répondit Bill, la première surprise passée, tandis qu'Harry et Ron, le visage inquiet, gardaient la tête baissée.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On s'est fait attrapé par des raffleurs, et ils nous ont emmenés au manoir Malfoy. Ajouta Ron

- Hermione a été torturée. Des doloris. Dit Harry, la voix déformée par l'inquiétude.

- Qui ?

- Bellatrix.

Il s'élança vers les escaliers, mais Harry le rattrapa.

- Elle… lui a gravé sur la peau… « sang-de-bourbe ».

Il n'attendit pas d'en savoir davantage, n'étant pas sur de pouvoir en supporter plus, et courut la rejoindre.

Ils se tournèrent alors tous vers Georges, resté en retrait, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Il l'aime, répondit-il simplement.

Il ouvrit la porte en trombe. Et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Fleur se tourna vers lui, prête à le disputer comme il le fallait. Hermione était très faible, et avait besoin de se reposer. Mais ce qu'elle lut dans le regard de Fred, et ce qu'il y avait dans celui d'Hermione, l'en dissuada. En silence, elle quitta la chambre. Molly la suivit, et passa la porte, après avoir posé la main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Fred s'avança vers Hermione, s'agenouilla près du lit, et lui prit la main. Il laissa aller son regard sur ce corps si meurtri, si affaibli et surtout si maigre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- J'aurais du partir avec vous.

- Je vais m'en remettre Fred. Ca va aller.

- Elle t'a…

- Tatoué oui. Mais j'en ai un autre, tu te souviens. Et il compte bien plus.

Il y eut un long silence, à la fin duquel il laissa échapper cette requête, cette supplication qu'il n'avait pas voulu formuler quelques mois plus tôt.

- Ne repars pas.

Elle soupira. Elle s'y était attendue.

- Je dois repartir. Tu le sais bien.

- Pense à moi, ces mois ont été les plus difficiles que j'ai eu à vivre. Je ne dis pas que les tiens ont été une partie de plaisir. Mais rester là à attendre, sans jamais avoir de nouvelles, sans même savoir si tu étais en vie. C'est un calvaire que tu n'as pas à supporter.

- Je sais. Crois moi je le sais bien. Nous écoutons la radio, tous les soirs, Harry, Ron et moi. Et les soirs où tu n'es pas là, je ne me remets à respirer que quand ils ont fini d'énumérer les noms de cette foutue liste. Mais quoique je fasse, nous ne respirerons mieux que lorsque cette fichue guerre sera finie. Et on pourra avoir la vie la plus terre à terre et ennuyeuse possible. Mariage, bébés, métro, boulot, dodo. Fais pas cette tête, je blague.

Elle plaisantait, bien sur. Elle avait juste voulu détendre l'atmosphère, afin d'éloigner pendant un temps ce qui pesait si lourdement sur leurs jeunes épaules, et profiter au plus du peu de temps qui leur était accordé. Il eut alors un petit sourire. Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste, et en sortit une petite boite. Hermione prit l'écrin qu'il lui tendait et l'ouvrit.

- Mets-la. Et tiens promesse.

Fleur et Molly descendirent à la cuisine. Tout le monde semblait perplexe, mais Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers elles pour leur demander des nouvelles. Fleur prit la parole.

- Elle s'en remettra. Mais la cicatrice ne partira pas.

Ils semblèrent atterrés. Elle se tourna alors vers Georges.

- Depuis quand ?

- Cet été.

- Raconte.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione s'était immédiatement endormie quand Fred s'était allongé à ses côtés et l'avait enfermée dans l'étau de ses bras, bercée par ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il lui procurait et qui leur avait tant manqué à tous les deux.

Il l'observa ainsi une partie de la nuit, luttant contre le sommeil, de peur qu'elle n'aie disparue au petit matin. Elle était pourtant bien là, le visage plus serein que la veille, quand il s'éveilla tard dans la matinée, sans souvenir d'avoir sombré.

Soucieux de ne pas la réveiller, il s'extirpa le plus silencieusement possible du lit, et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis un moment déjà, son estomac bien loin de ses préoccupations au vu des événements de la veille. En descendant les escaliers, il tomba sur six paires d'yeux qui le fixaient, les regards attendris de sa mère et de sa belle sœur, celui attentif de Bill, et ceux d'Harry et Ron, inquiets, fatigués, résolus et un tantinet agressifs. Seul Georges ne semblait pas le considérer différemment. Résigné, soupirant, il s'assit en bout de table, conscient qu'il ne prendrait pas son petit déjeuner tranquillement.

- Vous avez des questions j'imagine.

- Fred, je…

- Non maman, coupa la voix autoritaire de Bill, Georges nous en a dit les grandes lignes, le reste leur appartient. Qui plus est Hermione va mieux, et nous sommes tous rassurés sur son sort. Il serait plus prudent que vous rentriez le plus vite possible, Georges et toi.

Pendant que les « adultes » argumentaient, Georges planta ses yeux dans ceux de son frère, lequel acquiesça dans un discret signe de tête. Après quelques embrassades, les trois silhouettes disparurent derrière la porte de la chaumière. Fred se rendit alors compte que Fleur s'était éclipsée, le laissant seul avec Harry et Ron. Sacré Bill, l'heure des explications était venue. Déterminé, il revint prendre place à table, de façon à faire face aux deux acolytes, et commença par l'essentiel.

- Elle reprend des forces.

Ils se détendirent instantanément, mais Fred ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

- Et c'est le moment où vous allez me servir le couplet de grands frères, protecteurs et un brin possessifs, je sais. Laissez-moi prendre les devants. Mes intentions sont plus qu'honorables. J'aime Mione. Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Vous me l'avez enlevé pendant des mois, sans nouvelle, et pas vraiment pour des vacances. Je pourrais vous dire que je l'ai laissée partir, mais la vérité est qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu.

- Si, j'ai ma petite idée sur la question. Ginny.

- Moi aussi, avec toute ma famille…

- Non, Ron, on était tous en sécurité, et vous aviez le journal ou la radio pour vous en assurer. Ginny était à Poudlart Harry. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisirs, certes, mais il y avait là-bas MacGo et les autres profs. Moi je n'avais aucune idée d'où vous étiez, de comment vous alliez ou même si vous étiez toujours en vie. Si elle était en vie. Je ne dis pas cela dans l'intention de vous culpabiliser, sans Hermione, vous ne seriez plus là aujourd'hui, j'en suis convaincue. Mais comprenez, j'ai parfaitement conscience du fait que vous allez repartir, alors laissez moi profiter du temps qui nous est donné.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- Pour la même raison que tu as rompu avec ma sœur, et que Lupin et Tonks se sont mariés en petit comité, la peur. Hermione a peur qu'on se serve de moi pour l'atteindre, et moi je ne veux pas la mettre dans une telle situation, et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait à s'en inquiéter.

- Je comprends Fred, mais c'est maintenant que je vais te faire mon petit couplet, parce qu'elle est comme ma sœur, et dans ce sens, la seule famille qu'il me reste. Alors si ce n'est pas sérieux…

- C'est sérieux. Je lui ai donné la bague de ma grand-mère, alors dans un an, dans dix ou même dans vingt, je compte bien l'épouser. Et j'en suis aussi sur que le grand benêt à la bouche ouverte assis à côté de toi est mon frère.

Harry le regarda longuement, puis acquiesça brièvement. La vérité était qu'il était soulagé qu'Hermione ait quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle s'il venait à ne pas s'en sortir, parce que comme elle était la seule famille qu'il lui restait, il en allait de même de son côté. Il tourna la tête et ne put réprimer un sourire. Ron n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le regard droit devant lui et la bouche ouverte.

- Une dernière chose, ne reprochez rien à Hermione. Elle va peut être mieux, mais elle n'est pas entièrement remise pour autant.

- Fred, t'es gentil mais on connait notre Mione. Alors ne t'en mêle pas, comme nous, nous ne nous mêlerons plus de votre histoire. Sauf bien sur dans le cas où tu lui ferais du mal, auquel cas, frangin ou pas, je te tord le cou.

Ron se mit à bougonner.

- Mouais… Mione et toi, Bill et Fleur, Harry et Ginny, va falloir que ma famille arrête de prendre mon carnet d'adresse pour une agence matrimoniale.

Ils partirent tous trois d'un grand éclat de rire, la même question en tête : qui pour Perçy ?

o

O

o

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à la chaumière et Hermione, bien que bientôt sur pieds, devait garder le lit. Fred état à ses côtés et elle en profitait pleinement. Mais elle sentait qu'Harry et Ron projetaient quelque chose et qu'ils la mettaient volontairement à l'écart. Et puis, elle se souvenait du regard d'Harry, la première fois qu'ils étaient venus la voir. Elle n'était pas belle à voir, et il s'en voulait. Elle était sure qu'ils projetaient tous deux de partir sans elle, et rien qu'à cette idée une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'abandonner, la laisser en arrière.

- Fred, il faut que je voie…

- Harry et Ron. Je sais. Je vais les chercher.

- Excuse-moi.

- De quoi ? De vouloir sauver le monde ?

Il eut un rire amer, puis devant son expression coupable, un sourire attendri.

- Te rends tu compte à quel point c'est difficile ? Je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir.

Harry et Ron apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte environ cinq minutes plus tard.

- Hermione, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Ron n'avait jamais su mentir, Harry s'en sortait toujours mieux.

- Tu devrais être couché.

- Et avoir la visite de mes deux meilleurs amis un peu plus souvent. Pas la peine d'argumenter, j'ai ma petite idée sur le pourquoi du comment. Asseyez-vous, et pas un mot. Bien, ajouta-t-elle quand ce fut fait, je vous ai entendus entrer dans la chambre du gobelin. Or, si on considère l'hystérie de cette chère Bella à l'idée qu'on soit entrés dans la chambre forte, je parierais que Jedusor lui a demandé d'y cacher un objet de grande importance, sans lui en dire plus, évidemment. Un horcruxe. Vous avez suivi le même cheminement, puisque vous êtes allés discuter avec le gobelin de Gringotts. Si on procède par élimination, je dirais qu'il s'agit de la coupe de Poufsoufle. Votre visite à Ollivander m'a posé un petit peu plus problème. Jamais nous n'avons pensé à une baguette comme horcruxe. J'ai donc pensé aux reliques, et plus j'y pensais, plus ça m'ait apparu comme une évidence, Harry. Je n'ai jamais vu une cape aux propriétés telles que la tienne. Et la baguette de sureau, c'est celle de Dumbledore, n'est ce pas ?

- Co… comment ?

- L'Histoire, Harry, l'Histoire de la Magie. L'obsession de Grindelwald. S'il l'avait trouvé, cela expliquerais sa montée en puissance, et comme Dumbledore l'a vaincu, il en est le maître. Il est bien connu qu'une baguette peut changer d'allégeance si son maitre est vaincu, à la loyale. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé à l'époque où je te prêtais la mienne, mais c'est pour cela que celle-ci ne t'obéissait pas comme tu le voulais. J'imagine que tu as choisi de t'occuper des horcruxes, vu que tu as été voir Gripsec avant Ollivander.

- Merde Hermione, tu m'as toujours impressionné, mais là tu bas des recors.

- Merci Ron, c'est donc pour ça que vous avez prévu de cambrioler Gringotts sans moi ?

Harry n'avait presque rien dit de tout son speech. Il prit la parole d'une voix incertaine.

- Ron, tu veux bien aller terminer pour moi ce qu'on a commencé s'il-te-plait ? On ne peut prendre aucun retard.

Hermione laissa alors la colère la submerger, et Ron se faufila hors de la pièce rapidement, remerciant infiniment Harry de lui avoir trouvé quelque chose à faire.

- Tu comptais me laisser derrière, m'abandonner parce que j'étais blessée. Je ne te suis plus utile alors tu me laisses sur le bord de la route ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Mione. Et puis tu viens juste de prouver le contraire, non ?

- Pour te montrer que je vous suis indispensable, encore maintenant.

- Je le sais, Mione. Calme-toi, tu ne peux pas être aussi intelligente, et croire de telles idioties.

- J'ai failli mourir Harry, et tu me jettes comme….

- Je le SAIS, Mione. Et justement. J'ai failli te perdre ! Et je ne peux pas me le permettre. Les Weasley, Lupin et toi, vous êtes tout ce qui me reste. Mais toi tu es comme moi. Et tu es comme ma sœur. Mais tu as Fred maintenant. Il saura te protéger.

- Je peux me protéger, il me semble l'avoir déjà prouver plusieurs fois.

- A cause de moi, tu as failli mourir plus de fois que toute la famille Adams réunie.

- Et sans toi, je serais sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est. Tu connais le sort réservé aux sang-de-bourbe, Harry.

Elle s'approcha de lui, qui las, s'était assis sur le fauteuil, et posa sa main sur la sienne

- Harry, loin de moi l'idée d'insulter ton intelligence ou même celle de Ron, mais vous avez plutôt tendance à vous jeter dans la gueule du loup et à réfléchir après. Vous avez besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de vous.

Il leva vers elle un regard résigné, et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

- Fred m'avait prévenu que c'était peine perdue. Ce que tu peux être butée.

Elle eut un petit rire, mais reprit bien vite son sérieux.

- C'est autant mon combat que le tien. Nous nous battrions même si tu n'existais pas. Harry, il serait temps que tu le comprennes, tu ne nous as pas embrigadé dans cette guerre, tu nous offres juste un espoir.

- Tu me connais trop pour mon propre bien.

- C'est ça une famille. Bon, c'est quoi le plan ?

Il prit un air penaud.

- Ce n'est pas très abouti.

- Sans charre. J'ai prit les devants et j'ai fait du polynectar. J'avais quelques cheveux laissés par ma « nouvelle amie ».

o

O

o

Hermione passa les jours suivants à fignoler le plan avec Harry et Ron, n'accordant que ses soirées et ses nuits à Fred. Le dernier soir venu, elle l'attendait dans la chambre, se demandant comment lui annoncer son départ, et ce qu'elle pouvait lui révéler ou non. Elle n'eut cependant besoin de rien dire, il avait deviné. Il rentra dans la chambre, posa sur le petit bureau le plateau repas qu'il avait préparé et vint s'assoir à ses côtés sur le bord du lit.

- C'est pour demain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous partirons à l'aube.

- Vous allez où ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Hermione…

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nous agirons demain, et qu'à mon avis tu auras de nos nouvelles le soir même.

- …

- Autre chose. Je ne te réveillerais pas demain matin. Tu ne dois pas me voir.

- Tu n'as l'intention de ne rien m'épargner, hein ?

Il eut un petit sourire sans joie.

- C'est peut-être la dernière nuit que nous passons ensemble, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. J'ai tant espéré qu'Harry et Ron parviendraient à te laisser en dehors de ça.

- Je ne serais pas moi, si je les avais laissé faire. Et tu leur as dit toi-même que c'était perdu d'avance.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il s'était levé et accoudé à la fenêtre, perdu dans la contemplation des étoiles, ou dans quelques sombres pensées auxquelles elle ferait mieux de le soustraire. Elle s'avança et mit ses mains autour du torse de son amant, appuyant sa tête contre son dos. Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle le contourna pour lui faire face. A la lumière de la lune, il n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches, il lui rappelait ce jour d'aout où son frère s'était marié, et où il la regardait danser un peu plus loin dans cette même position. Il ne portait pour autant pas de costume de soirée, rien qu'un jean et une chemise entrouverte. Les cheveux roux en bataille, ses yeux cherchant désespérément à éviter les siens. Elle en comprit la raison quand, au prix d'un grand effort, il les vrilla aux siens. Elle y lut la détresse et l'angoisse, la peine et la peur. Elle-même sentait les larmes venir, mais elle s'y refusa. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, et appuya son front contre le sien.

- Il faut qu'on y croie, Fred. Murmura-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa alors avec la même impatience que quelques mois plus tôt, et la jeune femme se demanda avec quelle force et quel courage elle pourrait le quitter le lendemain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VIII : le 2 mai 1998.**

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Fred se réveilla en sursaut, et dans un réflexe, chercha du bras le corps chaud qu'il avait l'habitude, de nouveau, de trouver à ses côtés au réveil. Mais sa main, ce matin là, ne rencontra que du vide. Cette sensation de vide, au creux de sa poitrine, l'étreignit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le quittait. Les questions, encore une fois, l'attente, l'inquiétude, l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge. Roulé en boule au milieu du lit, il se permit de s'abandonner à sa souffrance, rien qu'un petit instant. Ce n'était pas courageux, et il savait qu'Hermione n'aurait pas aimé qu'il se comportât ainsi, mais il en avait besoin. Pour pouvoir tenter de cacher sa souffrance à nouveau, pour pouvoir reprendre le fil normal de son existence. Après quelques minutes, ou quelques heures peut être, il se traina jusqu'à la douche, histoire de se remettre les idées en place, juste un peu. Sorti de la douche, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il eut la surprise de trouver son jumeau. Devant sa question muette, celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Mione m'a prévenu qu'elle partait ce matin, avec leur système de galion. Elle se doutait que tu ne serais pas en très bonne forme, et m'a demandé un petit coup de main.

- Hum.

- Bien, on va se la jouer pas très loquace alors. Juste une petite question, j'ai cru remarquer l'absence de la bague de grand-mère. Bon, d'accord, c'est maman qui s'en est rendu compte. J'imagine que quand je reverrai Hermione, je la trouverais à son doigt.

- Hum.

- Merde, Freddie. T'aurais pu me mettre au courant. J'aurais bien aimé être dans le coup.

- Désolé Georgie, mais pour le coup, c'était mon affaire à moi. J'y pense depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur, alors quand j'ai su qu'elle était à la chaumière, et dans quel état, j'ai eu l'impression que je n'en aurais peut être plus jamais l'occasion.

Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs un instant, avec l'impression que cette fois ci il n'y parviendrait pas. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il aurait de ses nouvelles dans la journée, et il priait qu'elle ait dit vrai. Il secoua la tête, comme pour tenter de chasser ce qui le rongeait, et s'adressa à son frère.

- J'imagine que tu n'es pas le seul à en être arrivé à de telles conclusions. Comment le prend Maman ?

- Comblée. Elle est déjà sur la liste des invités. Je crois que tu vas avoir le droit à un mariage en grande pompe, pire que Bill. Tu vas supporter ?

- Je pourrais même me marier avec le costume de Ronnie lors du bal du tournoi des quatre sorciers, tant que Mione me revient vivante, et que je peux passer chaque minute après ça avec elle. Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir supporter encore un seul de ses départs.

- On a jamais rien fait normalement tous les deux, mais là.

- Ce qu'il y a entre Mione et moi n'a rien de normal. Et cette fille n'est décidément pas normale. Cette façon d'apparaitre et de disparaitre de ma vie. Je donnerais tout pour qu'au contraire, tout soit normal comme tu dis.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Son frère allait de toute évidence rétorquer, quand Bill apparut à la porte, blanc comme un linge. A sa suite arrivèrent le reste de la famille, bientôt suivis de Remus, Tonks et le petit Teddy, dont le père était venu annoncer la venue au monde quelques jours plus tôt seulement. Andromeda suivi de quelques secondes tout ce remue-ménage. Fred se leva alors, et se dirigea vers eux. Il n'aurait su dire s'ils étaient inquiets, terrifiés ou exaltés.

- Crachez le morceau.

Tous hésitèrent, et ce fut Bill finalement qui se chargea du lâcher de bombe.

- D'abord, sache que de toute évidence, ils sont en vie.

Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard, sans prendre la peine de demander de qui ils parlaient.

- Comment ça de toute évidence ?

- Gringotts a été assiégé par les mangemorts. Pas de doute à avoir, c'était eux.

- Ils ont cambriolé Gringotts ?

- C'est ça. Ils se sont enfuis sur le dos du dragon qui gardait la chambre forte des Lestrange.

Fred dut s'assoir, tant la nouvelle lui avait fait un choc. Elle avait osé se jeter dans la gueule du loup, de cette façon. Elle allait en entendre parler. Elle était suffisamment en danger comme ça pour en plus se permettre de chercher les ennuis. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il en avait toujours été ainsi, depuis des années. Le « trio d'or » était systématiquement en danger de mort une à deux fois par an à Poudlart. Et en plus, elle s'était enfuie…

- … sur un dragon.

- Mince alors, s'exclama Georges. Alors là, on a pas fini d'en entendre parler, le trio d'or dépasse les jumeaux Weasley. Cambrioler le lieu le plus imprenable après Poudlart et s'envoler sur le dos d'un dragon pour échapper aux gobelins et aux mangemorts. Je leur tire mon chapeau.

- Ton chapeau ? Ton chapeau ! Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère. Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Ils vont m'entendre ces trois là. Ils se doutent qu'on est tous là à s'inquiéter pour eux. Ils ont une famille, bordel. Ils veulent nous faire mourir de peur ou quoi. Ah si je les tenais.

Un choc. Voir l'un des jumeaux Weasley s'injurier contre l'absence de responsabilités, de discrétion et de prudence de trois membres de sa famille tout en connaissant son histoire et sa personnalité n'était pas quelque chose que qui que ce soit le connaissant un tant soit peu se serait attendu à voir. Un choc amer, parce que ce qui se cachait derrière ce changement, c'était la guerre. Une guerre qui était parvenue à passer outre l'insouciance personnifiée qu'était Fred Weasley. Alors personne ne dit un mot, personne n'osa se moquer de ce changement. Et le silence s'installa. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Fleur ne ressente les premières contractions dues à son état.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Les contractions avaient débutées quelques heures avant. Bill avait emmené sa femme dans leur chambre, à l'étage, aussitôt suivi par Molly et Andromeda. Remus avait décidé de ramener Tonks et Ted chez eux, et le reste de la famille Weasley, Dean et Luna patientaient depuis dans le salon de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Fred était perdu, trop d'événements se bousculaient en si peu de temps, et il avait l'impression que la journée n'avait pas finie de faire dérouler toutes ses surprises. Le départ d'Hermione, le cambriolage de Gringotts, leur échappée sur le dos d'un dragon, son petit neveu ou sa petite nièce à venir, la première, bien qu'il considérât Teddy comme faisant parti de la famille. Trop. C'était décidément trop à supporter. Alors, bien que le bébé ne soit pas là à proprement parler, il sorti dès à présent la bouteille de Wisky-Pur-Feu. Devant les mines effarées des autres, il sorti cinq autres verres.

Molly redescendit quelques instants, le temps de boire un peu d'eau et de donner des nouvelles de la future maman. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de remonter, un gémissement se fit entendre. Tous tournèrent la tête vers Dean, dont le visage ne reflétait que la surprise, et qui fixait le galion qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

- C'est Neville. Ils sont à Poudlart. Vous-savez-qui est en chemin. On va se battre.

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Fred n'avait pas attendu le consentement de ses parents, et Georges et lui se trouvaient dorénavant dans le passage qui reliait les trois sangliers et la salle sur demande. Celui-ci ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long. Ses parents, Dean, Luna et Ginny les avaient rejoint juste avant qu'ils n'empruntent le passage et il les entendait avancer à quelques mètres derrière lui, tout comme il entendait, bien que de moins en moins fort, les grognements d'Alberforth qui n'avait eu de cesse de répéter que son bar n'était pas un hall de gare. Il se doutait que Bill et Abdromeda étaient restés auprès de Fleur. Il n'avait pas peur, en fait il était soulagé. Quelque soit l'issue de la bataille pour lui, cette attente était finie. Son futur commençait dans quelques heures, et son unique but était de faire en sorte, tout au long de la bataille, qu'Hermione fasse partie de ce futur, même si pour cela ce ne devait pas être son cas. Enfin, la fin du périple apparut devant lui et, sortant enfin du tunnel, il fit face à la salle sur demande telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle était immense et ressemblait à la calle d'un navire, qui servirait de dortoir aux matelots. Un monde fou était présent, et il parvint à reconnaître quelques têtes tandis qu'il faisait parcourir son regard sur tous les visages présents, à la recherche d'un seul. Il entendit à peine les autres descendre du passage et étreindre Harry et Ron lorsque son propre regard croisa celui d'Hermione. Il se précipita vers elle, passa sa main sur sa nuque et amena son visage contre le sien avant de prendre ses lèvres. Pressé, prit d'un besoin qu'il commençait à reconnaître, il en demanda l'accès et mêla sa langue à la sienne quand elle l'y autorisa. Peu conscient des regards parfois surpris, parfois incrédules dont ils étaient la cible, il mit fin au baiser et enfonça sa tête dans le coup de la jeune fille, en posant sa main sur le haut de son crâne.

- Très discret, Monsieur Weasley, lui sourit-elle.

- Ma façon à moi de marquer mon territoire, Melle Granger, lui répondit-il, la voix rauque, alors qu'il embrassait la peau nue de son cou.

- Hum, la bague qui se trouve à mon annulaire faisait l'affaire. Mais je t'autorise à marquer ton territoire de cette façon pour le restant de tes jours.

Il eut un sourire face à leur échange léger, si loin de tout ce qu'ils avaient envie de se dire. Entendant à peine Harry dire qu'il ne voulait pas que les gens se battent, et eux rétorquer qu'il n'aurait pas le choix, il quitta à regret la chevelure indomptable de la jeune fille pour vriller son regard au sien. Il redevint immédiatement sérieux, sa colère reprenant le dessus devant les brulures légères qu'il pouvait voir sur son visage et le long de ses bras.

- Gringotts ?

- J'ai toujours été ambitieuse.

- Je ne plaisante pas Hermione. J'ai cru mourir sous le choc de la nouvelle. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé partir si…

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne t'aie rien dit ?

- Un dragon ?

- Mon idée, je plaide coupable. Mais pour ma défense, les autres choix ne t'auraient pas plu non plus.

Il soupira et posa son front contre le sien pendant que sa main rejoignait la joue d'Hermione.

- Inutile de te demander de rentrer à la maison.

Elle eut un petit rire désabusé, mais laissa tomber les sarcasmes en croisant le regard du jeune homme. Alors elle se contenta de résumer la situation.

- Ma place est ici.

- Alors que ta main ne quitte pas la mienne une seule seconde pendant la bataille.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle savait qu'il aurait aimé porter son fardeau à sa place, ou tout du moins une partie. Mais la vie est ainsi, ils avaient des rôles à tenir dans cette guerre, les cartes avaient été distribuées il y a des années, et ils ne les avaient pas choisies.

- Je suis désolée Fred. Je dois aller m'occuper de quelque chose avec Harry et Ron. Mais je te promets que ce sera moins dangereux que d'être au cœur de la bataille.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement, alors que déjà elle s'éloignait de lui, rejoignant ses deux comparses qui l'attendaient près de la porte d'entrée. Elle fit quelques pas, avant de se retourner et de se précipiter dans ses bras. Il eut un sourire désabusé alors qu'elle l'étreignait de toutes ses forces et qu'il lui rendait la pareille.

- Pas facile de laisser l'autre face au danger, hein ? Pour une fois que nos rôles sont inversés.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse Fred, celle que je t'ai faite cette fameuse nuit. Je suis revenue. Alors promets-moi d'en faire autant.

Elle n'écouta pas sa réponse et parti sans demander son reste, de peur qu'il ne lui dise la vérité, qu'il ne lui dise que c'était une promesse qu'il ne pouvait être sur de tenir, même s'il s'y efforçait. Prit d'une sorte de superstition, il ne répondit pas, tout comme elle n'avait jamais répondu presque un an auparavant.

* * *

**Je suis désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster ce chapitre, qui est l'avant dernier. Surtout que cette fic est finie depuis belle lurette. Mais je travaille sur trois autres fanfics en ce moment, et je vais éviter de poster avant d'avoir pas mal de chapitres à mon actif, voir la totalité. J'essaierais aussi de m'instaurer une publication hebdomadaire. Qui plus est, j'ai écrit deux OS que j'ai posté, et le tout m'a prit pas mal de temps. Bref, aucun excuse, mais des explications. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews m'aident à m'améliorer, et si vous avez aimé, à me prévenir que je suis sur la bonne voie.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai mis énormément de temps à poster ce chapitre, et j'en suis d'autant plus désolée qu'il est écrit depuis belle lurette. C'est la fin de l'année (scolaire s'entend) et évidemment j'ai eu énormément de choses à faire. Mais bon, j'aurais pu me bouger le popotin quand même. Je sais que je ne réponds pas à toutes les reviews. Mais pour les prochaines fics, je promets de jouer plus le jeu, à savoir parutions régulières et réponses aux reviews, dans le maximum de mes possibilités.

Voilà la fin de l'histoire. C'est une fic très courte, ce qui s'explique car il s'agit au démarrage d'un OS, que j'ai voulu développer et développer encore, jusqu'à donner ce que c'en est aujourd'hui. C'est pas parfait, il s'agit plus d'un recueil de moments, que d'une histoire suivie avec une vraie trame, mais cette fic tient une place dans mon cœur, puisque c'est la première, en tout cas la première finie. Et puis, je dois l'avouer, c'est un couple que je trouve particulièrement intéressant, tant ils s'opposent. Même si la guerre change tout le monde...

J'espère que vous avez aimé, vos reviews sont tellement appréciées, même si je ne réponds pas toujours... N'hésitez pas à en laisser !

Bonne lecture.

Maie

* * *

Chapitre VIII : La bataille de Poudlard

ooo

ooo

ooo

La bataille de Poudlard avait commencé, et les mangemorts avaient envahit le château. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la chercher partout, dès qu'il entrait quelque part. Il vit alors sa mère aux prises avec Bellatrix, et s'avançât vers elles.

- Tu ne toucheras plus aucun de mes enfants.

- Aurais-je tué l'un des Weasley ce soir Molly ? sans m'en rendre compte ? Rends ma soirée plus gaie encore et dis moi lequel de ces immondes rouquins j'ai renvoyé à sa place ?

- Pas ce soir. Mais aucun de tes doloris ne la touchera plus jamais.

Le visage de Molly n'était plus que fureur, alors que les traits de Bellatrix se détendaient tandis qu'elle comprenait ce à quoi son adversaire faisait allusion.

- Tu as déjà… attends laisse moi réfléchir, sept bambins je crois. Cela ne te suffit-il pas, de vous reproduire comme des lapins ? Il faut aussi que tu recueilles les sans-de-bourbe et laissés pour compte ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as pas d'enfant. Tu n'as même plus de mari. J'espère que tu te rendras compte un jour que tu as tout sacrifié pour un fou, jusqu'à gâcher toute ta vie.

Fred vit les couleurs de Bellatrix quitter son visage sous l'outrage, et poussa doucement Molly de sa main. Il rêvait de cet instant depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la chaumière aux coquillages, quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Elle est à moi.

Et il fit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être en mesure de faire, il prononça les paroles du sort impardonnable le plus irrémédiable.

ooo

ooo

ooo

Elle était là, devant lui, avec Ron. Ils semblaient à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il allait les rejoindre quand une voix dans sa tête l'interrompit. Il suivit le mouvement et tous se retrouvèrent dehors, devant une horde de mangemorts, s'apprêtant à écouter ce que Voldemort en personne souhait leur dire. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin, quand il entendit son hurlement. Bien qu'il ne vit rien. Il refoula la douleur pour se diriger vers elle, et la prendre dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle hurlait, pleurait et se débattait. Bien que conscient qu'ils avaient perdu Harry, et la guerre peut-être, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre elle. Il ne pouvait la laisser se précipiter à l'encontre d'une mort certaine, par dépit et par douleur. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, parce qu'il n'y avait certainement rien à dire d'autre :

- Je t'en prie, non. Je t'aime. Je t'en prie…

Et puis, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, Nevile se précipita vers le serpent et lui trancha la tête. Harry disparut sous les cris de Hagrid et la bataille reprit. Ils relevèrent leur baguette en même temps, se regardèrent l'espace d'un instant, et les sorts fusèrent alors qu'ils collaient leur dos, surveillant leurs arrières. Mais la bataille était un tel chaos qu'ils se séparèrent sans s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'il la cherchait des yeux une fois de plus, il n'avait fait que ça depuis des mois, un sortilège lui coupa la respiration, et il se sentit tomber, le noir remplissant très vite son regard.

ooo

ooo

ooo

Hermione pénétra dans la grande salle, et la parcourut des yeux, à la recherche des membres de la famille Weasley, de sa famille. Elle les compta, mais ne le vit pas. En avançant, elle remarqua les pleurs, et alors qu'ils se poussaient tous pour la laisser passer, elle le vit, étendu par terre, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, figé dans son dernier soupir.

- Non, fut le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer, alors qu'une plaie béante se frayait un chemin dans sa poitrine.

Elle hurla. Harry, qui avait posé une main sur son épaule, la prit dans ses bras, en prononçant des paroles dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens. Elle se dégagea et courut vers lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Georges, le visage inexpressif, lui faisait face, agenouillé, se tenant les épaules. Elle mit ses mains en coupe autour du visage de Fred, effleurant à peine les traits du jeune homme, à la recherche du moindre souffle. Ginny pleurait dans les bras de Harry, Ron tentait de contenir Percy, et Arthur retenait Molly qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Charlie semblait envoyer un patronus, à Bill, très certainement. Mais elle ne vit pas tout ça, elle ne vit que le poignet de Fred, la peau si blanche, presque diaphane de son poignet, où l'on ne distinguait que les veines.

- Ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas lui cria-t-elle plus fort, alors que les autres n'avaient pas réagit la première fois.

- Hermione…

- Non Harry, ce n'est pas lui, regarde.

Elle dévoila alors son propre poignet.

- On en a fait un chacun, la nuit qui a précédé notre départ. C'est de l'alphabet celtique, le mien est un F, le sien un H.

Harry se tourna vers les Weasley, qui les regardaient sans comprendre, alors qu'Hermione retrouvait peu à peu sa respiration.

- Ce sont des tatouages. C'est une pratique moldue qui consiste à imprimer pour toujours un motif sur la peau.

- Mais comment… commença Georges, qui se mettait lui aussi à espérer de nouveau.

- Du polynectar, le coupa Hermione.

- Mais il aurait lui aussi ce tatouage si…

Hermione, qui commençait à s'impatienter, interrompit Bill, qui venait d'arriver :

- Pas si on lui a prélevé de l'ADN avant votre mariage. On l'avait fait la veille au soir.

Et comme si ses paroles avaient l'effet de la vérité, les traits de Fred commencèrent à disparaitre, dévoilant ainsi ceux de Drago Malfoy, qui avait achevé en vain sa dernière mission.

Sans prendre la peine de s'appesantir sur le cas Malefoy, chacun sortit sa baguette et partit à la recherche de Fred. Le soulagement d'Hermione ne dura pas longtemps, persuadée que si Fred était vivant et conscient, il se serait mis à sa recherche dès la fin de la bataille, dès qu'il aurait apprit leur victoire, et qu'elle serait déjà dans ses bras.

ooo

ooo

ooo

ooo

ooo

Hermione regardait l'horizon à travers la fenêtre du Terrier, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait, dix ans jour pour jour depuis cette fameuse nuit où tout, ou presque, avait commencé. La nuit était calme, et par la fenêtre ouverte, elle pouvait sentir un vent frais, si agréable en ce chaud mois d'aout, lui caresser le visage. La lune était pleine, mais il n'y avait, malheureusement, plus aucune raison de s'en inquiéter. Ses pensées la menèrent au petit Teddy. Comme chaque année, elle se tenait exactement au même endroit, ressassant les souvenirs de l'année 1998, les plus douloureux de son existence. Et plus particulièrement de cette fameuse nuit où leurs vies avaient changé à jamais. Et les douloureux moments qui en avaient suivis. La perte, le deuil, ces personnes qu'elle avait tant chéris. Et qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle porta la main à son ventre, arrondi par ses huit mois de grossesse.

Sa main fut bientôt rejointe par une autre, et un torse chaud se colla contre son dos, les lèvres de son amant déposant un doux baiser à l'arrière de son crâne.

- Tu veux lui donner son prénom, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui. Comment fais tu pour toujours savoir à quoi je pense ?

- Parce que je pensais à lui également. A cause de cette nuit.

- Tu savais ?

- La douleur ne part jamais, mais elle s'atténue. Et puis nous sommes en vie Hermione.

- C'est tellement injuste.

- Il n'aurait pas aimé te voir ainsi. Aucun de ceux que nous avons perdus ne l'aurait voulu. Je sais qu'il était important pour toi.

- Il m'a aidé à tenir quand tu n'étais pas là. Il t'a aidé à tenir quand je n'étais pas là. Et puis on était un peu pareils lui et moi. Mis à l'écart part notre condition, aimant nos amis au point de risquer notre vie pour eux, quand eux se battaient pour un monde dans lequel on y aurait notre place. Les voix de la raison également.

- C'est bien pour ça que je trouve que Remus Weasley, fils de Fred Weasley, c'est parfait.

- Et d'Hermione Weasley.


End file.
